Vortelibre Intal-Germanum
VORTLIBRE INTAL - GERMANUM Ti vortlibere es kreat ek le du tekste's da Eugen Weferling "Standard Gramatike del international planlingue Intal" e su autobiografie "Ek le vive du un old interlinguistiker". It hava 2183 vorte`s. Uzat abreviation's: :ADJ Adjektiv :ADV Adverb :DAT – Dativ :f. femininum :m. maskulinum :Pl. Plural :Poss. Possessiv :Sgl. Singular INTAL ''' '''VORTELIBRE INTAL – DEUTSCH :a - zu, an (DAT) :a hir - hierher :a ku - wohin :a posteriori - a posteriori :abandona – aufgeben :abasa – senken :abasim! – nieder! :abolia – abschaffen :abolition - Abschaffung :abreviation - Abkürzung :absolut - absolut :absolutim – absolut ADV :abstrakti - abstrakt :ad - zu, nach, ad-en – herein :ad e fro – hin und her :ad e retro – hin und zurück :ad in - hinein :ad infra – nach unten :ad supra – nach oben :adavan - vorwärts :adepte – Anhänger :adherante – Anhänger :adio – auf Wiedersehen, lebe wohl :adjektive – Adjektiv :adjunta – anfügen, hinzufügen :adjuntion - Anfügung, Hinzufügen :admira - bewundern :admisa – zulassen, einräumen :adopta - annehmen, adoptieren :adoption - Annahme, Adoption :adrese - Adresse :adverbal - adverbial :adverbe – Adverb :advere – zwar, allerdings :adverim – zwar, allerdings :aer-navigation - Luftschifffahrt :aer(e) – Luft :aeroplan – Flugzeug :afabli – freundlich, liebenswürdig :afere – Angelegenheit, Sache :afikse – Affix :afin – wesensverwandt, ähnlich :afirma – bekräftigen, bestätigen :aflikta – betrüben, bekümmern :Afrika – Afrika :agnoska - anerkennen :akademia –Akademie :aksenta - akzentuieren, die Betonung tragen :aksente – Akzent, Betonung :aksente-signe – Akzentzeichen, Betonungszeichen :aksepta – annehmen, akzeptieren :akseptabl – akzeptabel, annehmbar :akta – handeln :akte – Akte :aktes – Akten :aktie - Aktie :aktion – Handlung, Aktion :aktionario - Aktionär :aktionfelde - Aktionsfeld :aktivi – aktivisch, aktiv :aktivité - Aktivität :aktivum – das Aktive, Aktiv :akto - Akt :aktual - aktuell :akuzative – Akkusativ :akva – Wasser :alé – Allee, Landstraße :alfabet – Alphabet :álgebra – Algebra :algebrai – algebraisch :algebraikai – algebraisch :algebraist - Algebraiker :álibi – Alibi :alinea - Absatz :álkohol – Alkohol :alkoholiker - Alkoholiker :alme - Seele :alternative - Alternative :alti – hoch :altigrad – in hohem Maße :altri – anderer :altrikaz – andernfalls :altriklok – zu einer anderen Stunde :altrimod – auf andere Weise :altris – Andere Pl. :ama – lieben, me ama tu – ich liebe dich :amant – liebend, amanto – der Liebende, amantes – die Liebenden :amat - geliebt :ambi – beide :Amerika - Amerika :amerikani - amerikanisch :amerikano - Amerikaner :ameska - verlieben :amike – Freund :amiko – Freund (männlich) :amindi - liebenswert :amor – Liebe :amorindi – liebenswert :an – an :anakronisme - Anachronismus :analiti – analytisch :analitik - analytisch :analize - Analyse :analogie – Analogie :angina – Angina, Halsentzündung :angli – englisch ADJ :Anglia – England :anglo - Engländer :anglum – Englisch :animale - Tier :ank(e) - auch :ankor – noch :ankor non – noch nicht :ansieni – alt, ehemalig :ante – vor, ante ke (Konjunktion) – vor, in ante – im voraus :antei – vorherig :anteim – davor :antemedidi – vormittags :anteyer - vorgestern :anti- - anti-, gegen- (Präfix), anti-alkoholiker = Antialkoholiker, anti-klerikal - antiklerikal :antiseptik - antiseptisch :anunsia – anzeigen, ankündigen, bekanntgeben :äone – Äonen :aparia – erscheinen, aparia a me – mir scheint :apartena a – gehören zu :apartim - gesondert :apel – Appell, Aufruf :apela - appellieren, aufrufen, apela ad – appellieren an :apen - kaum :aperta – öffnen, eröffnen :apertiv – Öffnungs-, Eröffnungs- :aplika - anwenden :aplikation - Anwendung :aproksimat - angenähert :apti – geeignet, passend :apud - neben, bei :arena - Arena :ariva – ankommen :arki- = Erz-, hohe Position (Präfix) :arki-duko = Erzherzog, :arki-episkopo – Erzbischof :armé - Armee :armi - Waffe :armiza - bewaffnen :armizat – bewaffnet :artefisial - künstlich :artikle - Artikel; definat artikle - bestimmter Artikel :artisialisme – Künstlichkeit :asekurans - Versicherung :aspekta - aussehen :aspekte - Aussehen :aspira – streben nach, trachten :astma – Asthma :astona – verwundern, erstaunen :astonim – verwunderlich, erstaunlich :astronomer - Astronom :astronomi - astronomisch :astronomial - astronomisch :astronómie - Astronomie :astronomist - Astronom :atenta - beachten :atentivité - Aufmerksamkeit :atinga – erreichen :atlanti - atlantisch :atom – Atom :atomfiziker - Atomphysiker :audia – hören :auditorie - Hörsaal :augmenta – vergrößern :augmentativ – vergrößernd, augmentativ :august - August :auksiliari - Hilfs-, auksiliari verbe's – Hilfsverben :auksilie - Hilfe :aure – Gold :auri - golden :auto - Auto :automatike - Automatik :autor – Autor :autorité - Macht, Autorität :avan - vor (räumlich), avan to - vorn :avanim - vorn :avantaje – Vorteil :avantajosi –vorteilhaft :aventure – Abenteuer :Azia – Asien :baka – backen :baker – Bäcker :bakerie – Bäckerei :balalaika - Balalaika :bald - bald :baldi – baldig (ADJ) :balo – Ball (Tanzfest) :balon(e) - Riesentanzfest :balti –baltisch :bariere – Hindernis, Hürde :basi – niedrig :basim – niedrig (ADV) :baze – Basis :bed - Bett :bel – schön :belisi - wunderschön :ben – wohl :benke – obwohl, obgleich :bezona – brauchen :biblioteke - Bibliothek :bilion – Billion :binda – binden (Buch) :biologi – biologisch :biologial - biologisch :biologie – Biologie :biologist - Biologe :bir – Bier :blanki - weiß :blind – blind :blinde – blinder Mensch :blu-ókuli - blauäugig :blu(i) – blau :bluatri - bläulich :bo- - Schwieger- (Präfix) :bo-filia – Schwiegertochter :bo-matra – Schwiegermutter :bok – Mund, bokede – ein Mund voll :bon(i) – gut, bonim – gut (ADV) :bonum – gut (abstrakt), lo bonum – das Gute :borgezi - bürgerlich :borse – Aktienbörse :boske - Wald :bove - Rind :brav – tapfer, brav :bravo! – bravo! :brevi - kurz :brevité - Kürze :brila – scheinen, leuchten :brocure - Broschüre :brosa – bürsten; le brosa – das Bürsten :brose – Bürste :Bruxelles – Brüssel :buró - Büro :cak – jeder :cakdi – an jedem Tag :cakimod – auf jede Weise :cakitemp – zu jeder Zeit :cakum - jedes :cambre - Zimmer :canja - ändern, wechseln :canje - Änderung :carité - Barmherzigkeit :ce - bei :cef (e)– Chef :cefi - Haupt- :cek - Scheck :celo - Cello :Cina – China :cineze – Chinese :cinezes – die Chinesen :cinezi – chinesisch ADJ :cinezum - Chinesisch :cip – Schiff :cok – Schock :da - von, durch (Urheber) :dani - dänisch :Dania – Dänemark :danjere - Gefahr :danjerozi - gefährlich :dank - dank :danka – danken; me danka vu/a vu – ich danke Ihnen :danke – danke; multi danke – vielen Dank :dansa – das Tanzen :danse - Tanz :darf – dürfen :dative - Dativ :de – von :deal - göttlich :defekte – Mangel, Fehler, Defekt :defensa - verteidigen :defina - definieren :definat - definiert, bestimmt :definitivi – definitiv :dek – zehn :dekdu – zwölf :dekdumon - Dezember :dekime - Zehntel :deklination - Deklination :dekmon - Oktober :dekos – zu zehnt :dekstri – rechts :dekun – elf :dekunmon - November :del toti monde – der ganzen Welt :delegate – Delegierter, Abgesandter :delegation – Delegation :delta - Flussdelta :demonstra - zeigen, demonstrieren :demonstrativi – demonstrativ, hinweisend :denovim – wiederum, erneut, wieder :dent – Zahn :dentist - Zahnarzt :deo – Gott :departa – abreisen, abfahren :dependa (fro) - abhängen (von) :depos – seit :deriva - ableiten :derivation – Ableitung :derma – Lederhaut, Derma :des – zehn :des- - Gegenteil (Präfix), un-, nicht- :desduo – dutzend :desfasil – schwierig :desfasilité - Schwierigkeit :desfasiliza - erschweren :desfavorabilim – abwertend, ungünstig ADV :desfortun – Unglück :desimal –dezimal :desinfekta - desinfizieren :deskovra – entdecken, aufdecken :deskriptat – beschrieben :desprisa – missfallen :desprisanti – missfallend, abwertend :destin – Bestimmung, Schicksal :destina – ausersehen, bestimmen :destinat – bestimmt, vorbestimmt :destrukta – zerstören :detalozim - detailliert :determina – bestimmen, festlegen :detra – hinter :detrim – hinten (ADV) :dev – sollen; devud - sollte :devena – werden :deviant – abweichend :deviza – dividieren, teilen; divizat per – geteilt durch :devize – Devise, Motto :dezinens(e) - Wortendung :dezira – wünschen :dezirindi - gewünscht :diable – Teufel :dialekte – Dialekt :diaré - Durchfall :did – tat (Hilfszeitwort für Präteritum), il did sended / il sended – er schickte; did es - war :die – Tag :diferant(i)- verschieden :diferense - Unterschied :difisil - schwierig :difisilizi – erschweren :diftonge - Diiphtong, Doppellaut :difuzat - verbreitet :difuzion - Verbreitung :digni - würdig :diktata - diktieren :dilema - Dilemma :diné - Abendessen :dira - sagen :direkta - führen, leiten, lenken :direkter – Leiter, Führer, Direktor :direkti – direkt :direktor - Direktor :dis- - Trennung, Zerstreuung, ver-, auseinander (Präfix) :diserna – unterscheiden, erkennen :disipa – verschwenden, vergeuden :disipation – Verschwendung, Vergeuden :diskurse - Vortrag :diskusa – diskutieren :diskusion - Diskussion :dispersion – Zerstreuung :dissenda – verschicken, versenden :distans(e) – Entfernung, Distandistinkta - unterscheiden :distintion - Unterscheidung :distrikte - Bezirk :diversi – verschieden :do – also, folglich :dogma - Dogma :doktor – Doktor :doktrin - Doktrin :dokumenta – dokumentieren :dokumentat - dokumentiert :dolar - Dollar :dom – Haus :domatce – Bruchbude :domene – Gut, Gebiet :domina – dominieren, herrschen :domisil – Sitz, Domizil, Heimatadresse :dona (a) – geben :dorma – schlafen :dormatorie - Schlafsaal :dormeska - einschlafen :dormifika – einschläfern :dózis - Dosis :drama - Drama :drinka - trinken :du – zwei :dubia – zweifeln, bezweifeln :dudek – zwanzig :duim - halb :duime – Hälfte :dukia - Herzogtum :duko - Herzog :dukta (vers) – führen (zu) :dum – während :dumon - Februar :duo - Duo :dupli – doppelt :durant – während :dure - Dauer :duti - zweiter :duvez - zweimal :e – und :ebri – betrunken, trunken :edita – herausgeben, verlegen :editerie - Verlag :edition - Ausgabe :editur(e) - Ausgabe, Edition :efekta – bewirken :egal – gleich :egal (ad) – gleich (zu) :egalim – gleich (ADV) :egalité - Gleichheit :egarda – berücksichtigen, beachten :ego - Ego :ek - aus, heraus, ek Elizium – aus Elysium :ekmigra - auswandern :eko - Echo :ekonomie - Wirtshaft ekpulsa – vertreiben eks- - ex-, ehemalig (Präfix), eks-rego – Exkönig, eks-imperater – Ex-Kaiser, eks-prezident – Ex-Präsident eksamina – untersuchen, prüfen eksamplare - Exemplar eksekuta – ausführen, durchführen eksemple – Beispiel; por eksemple – zum Beispiel eksemplin - beispielsweise eksept – außer, ausgenommen eksept ke – außerdem eksept si – außer wenn ekseption - Ausnahme eksersa - üben eksersita - üben eksista - existieren, bestehen eksistens(e) - Existenz eksklusiv – ausschließlich, exklusiv ekspedia – erforschen ekspedition - Expedition ekspekta - erwarten ekspensar – ausgeben, aufwenden eksperiment - Experiment eksperimental - experimentell eksperte – Experte eksplisitim – ausdrücklich, explizit ADV eksplora – erforschen eksplorablum – das Erforschbare ekspresa - ausdrücken ekspresion - Ausdruck ekster - außerhalb von eksterim – draußen, außen eksterni – äußerlich, äußerer ekstrakta - herausziehen, extrahieren ekstrem – extrem el – sie (w. sgl.) elabora – ausarbeiten elan – Schwung, Elan elegans - Eleganz elekromotor -Elektromotor elekta - wählen elektri(k) – elektrisch elektriza – elektrisieren, unter Strom setzen, mit Strom versorgen elemente – Element elsui – ihr (w. sgl. Poss.) embrasa - umarmen emfaze - Nachdruck, Betonung, Emphase eminent – hervorragend, eminent emu - Emu en – herein, hinein ene - irgendjemand energeti – energetisch energie - Energie eni – irgendein, ein beliebiger, irgendetwas eniklok – zu irgendeiner Uhrzeit enilok – irgendwo enimod – auf irgendeine Art, in beliebiger Weise enitemp - irgendwann enmigra – einwandern enorm – enorm, sehr gross ente – Wesen; vivant ente – Lebewesen enterprize – Unternehmen entra – heineingehen, betreten epilog - Epilog episkopo - Bischof era - Ära ergo – also, somit erika – Heidekraut, Erika erora (se) – (sich) irren erst - erst erudat – gebildet es – ist, wird bei Passiv, zu sein es oldi – alt sein, me es oldi 87 yar – ich bin 87 Jahre alt esa - zu sein esens – das Sein Espania - Spanien espanum – Spanisch espera – hoffen Esperanto - Esperanto espere – Hoffnung est - östlich estono - Este estraner - Externer esud – wäre et .. e – sowohl als auch etaje - Etage, Stockwerk etni – ethnisch ets – etc. eufonie – Euphonie, Wohlklang Europa - Europa europan(i) – europäisch europane – Europäer europanes – (die) Europäer Pl. eventa – ereignen, geschehen ever – wer auch immer; ki ever – wer immer; ko ever – was auch immer, ku ever – wo auch immer evident – offensichtlich, evident evita – vermeiden, weglassen, auslassen evolua – entwickeln evoluanti – entwickelnd evolution – Entwicklung, Evolution fairo - Feuer fak – Fach; fakleksike – Fachlexik faktim – faktisch, tatsächlich faktum - Tatsache fakultativi - fakultativ fala – fallen falat – gefallen; le falat ston – der gefallene Stein falsi - falsch familie – Familie familiza – vertraut machen famoz(i) – berühmt fanatisme – Fanatisme fara - machen, tun fasil - einfach fasilité – Einfachheit fasiliza – vereinfachen, leichter machen fasina – faszinieren, it fasined me – es faszinierte mich favora – begünstigen favorer – Förderer, Vertreter federal – föderal, Bundes- felde – Bereich, Untersuchtungsfeld felisi - glücklich felisi – glücklich felisité - Glückseeligkeit fema - Frau feminin(i) – weiblich fenomene - Phänomen fer(e) – Eisen ferm - fest fern(i) – fern, weit weg fernité – Ferne, Weite fervie – Eisenbahn feste – Fest fez - Fez fi - werden (Passiv, Aktion), ve fi – wird werden, vud fi – würde werden, fiu sendat – soll geschickt werden fi! – mist! Scheiße! fid – wurde (Passiv Aktion) fika – bewirken dass, machen zu, veranlassen fiks - fest, starr filantrop – Menschenfreund, Philantrop filia – Tochter filie – Sohn/Tochter filio – Sohn filozofa – Philosophin filozofes – Philosophen filozofie - Philosophie filozofira - philosophieren filozofo - Philosoph fina - enden final - endgültig, final finale – Ende, Endung finalim – schließlich, endlich finans – Finanz- finans-ofise - Finanzamt finat - beendet fingre - Finger firma - Firma fizikal - physikalisch fizike – Physik fiziker - Physiker fiziki - phyisch fiziologie - Physik flektion - Beugung, Flexion flilozofo – Philosoph flore – Blume fluantim – fließend ADV fluvie – Fluss fonem – Phonem foneti - phonetisch fonetikal - phonetisch fonetike – Phonetik fonetiker – Phonetiker fonetikera – Phonetikerin (f.). fonetikero – Phonetiker (m.) fonologi - phonologisch fonte - Quelle for – fort, weg form - Form, Gestalt forma – formen, bilden formation – Bildung, Formung formularo – Formulare, Sammlung von Blättern forsan – vielleicht forti – stark, kräftig fortisi – bärenstark fortisim – bärenstark (Adverb) fortun - Glück foto – Photo fotografie – Fotographie fotografira – photographieren fotografur – Fotographie frakasa - zerbrechen fraksional – Bruch- fraktion – Bruch Fransia - Frankreich franso - Franzose fransum – Französisch frapa – schlagen, hauen frate – Bruder/Schwester, Geschwister fraze – Redensart, Phrase frenesi – verrückt, wahnsinnig frenesie - Wahnsinn fro - von, aus, weg, fort fro ku - woher fru – früh frukte – Frucht funktion - Funktion futur – Zukunft futuri – zukünftig futurum – Zukunft (grammatikalisch) gana - gewinnen garda – hüten, bewachen garde - Garde gaste - Gast general(i) – allgemein generalim – allgemein, generell ADV genial – genial genitive – Genitiv geografi(e) - Geographie geologie - Geologie germana – Deutsche f. germanes – die Deutschen germani - deutsch Germania - Deutschland germanist, -o, -a – Germanist/in germanisti – germanistisch germanistik(e) – Germanistik germanistikal – germanistisch germano - Deutscher germanum – Deutsch gidanti prinsip – Leitprinzip giro – Gyro (Messgerät) glad – froh, erfreut glas – Glas, glasede – ein Glas voll gnu - Gnu grade - Grad, Stufe gramatik(e) – Grammatik gramatikal - grammatisch gran – groß granta – gewähren, einräumen grasiozi – anmutig, grazil, reizend gratuit – gratis, kostenlos gravi - gewichtig, schwerwiegend grek - griechisch greko-latin – griechisch-lateinisch grel – Hagel grelun - Hagelkorn grupe – Gruppe guere - Krieg guvernerie - Regierung ha - haben (als Hilfszeitwort), il non ha pavore – er hat keine Angst, il ha senda – er hat geschickt habiter - Einwohner, Bewohner had – hatte (Hilfszeitwort), il had senda – er hatte geschickt hai – es gibt, es ist vorhanden, es sind haló – hallo hana – Huhn hano – Hahn hant - habend (Partizip Präsens Partikel) hanyun - Küken harakiri – Harakiri, Selbstmord harmoniozi – harmonisch hasti – eilig, hastig hav(a) - haben (besitzen); did hav - hatte hazarde – Zufall, da hazarde - zufällig he – hei, ha hegemonie – Hegemonie, Übermacht helpa - helfen helpe – Hilfe hereda – erben heredat – ererbt, geerbt heterogenité – Heterogenität hipertrofie – Hypertrophie hipotezi - hypothetisch hir – hier histori – geschichtlich, historisch historie – Geschichte, Historie historik –historisch, geschichtlich ho- - heutig, gegenwärtig (Präfix), homonat – diesen Monat, homatin – heute Morgen, novespre – heute Abend hobi - Hobby hodi - heute hom – Mensch homal - menschlich homaro - Menschheit homogen – homogen hop – hopp! hore – Stunde hortativ – Hortativ hotel – Hotel humani – menschlich, human humanité - Humanität humor - Humor hunde - Hund hura – hurra! idé - Idee ideal – Ideal idiom – Idiom, Sprache idiomisme – Idiomatik Idisto – Idist Ido – Ido (Plansprache) il – er il-em – ihn, ihm ilsui – sein (Poss. m. Sgl.) imita – nachahmen, imitieren impeda – hindern, behindern, abhalten imperater – Herrscher, Kaiser imperativum - Imperativ important(i) - wichtig in – in in fin - schließlich in general – im allgemeinen indijene – Eingeborener indika – angeben, bezeichnen indikative – Indikativ induljense – Ablass, Kirchenablass industrial – Industrie- infantaje - Kinderei infante – Kind infer-ente - unterirdische Wesen, Höllenwesen infiniti - unvollendet infinitive – Infinitiv influa - beeinflussen information - Information infra – unten, unterhalb inim – innen, drinnen initia – initiieren, anstoßen inklination - Neigung inklusiv – einschließlich, inklusive inspira – einhauchen, inspirieren, eingeben instala – einsetzen, installieren instantim – sofort insted - statt instinktiv - instinktiv institut – Institut institute – Institut instruktion – Unterweisung, Unterricht instruktiv – lehrreich intelektu – Intellekt, Verstand inteligent - intelligent intenta - beabsichtigen inter - zwischen interesant – interessant interese - Interesse interjektion - Interjektion interkomprenda – einander verstehen, untereinander verstehen interlingue - internationale Sprache interlinguiste - Interlinguist interlinguistik - interlinguistisch interlinguistike – Interlinguistik international – international internationalité – Internationalität interni - innerlich interogativ - Frage-, interrogativ; interogativ-pronom - Interrogativpronomen intertemp – inzwischen intervú - Interview intra - innerhalb intrigante – Intrigant introdukta - einführen introduktion - Einführung inventa - erfinden invention - Erfindung inversim – umgekehrt inversion – Umstellung, Inversion íris – Regenbogenhaut, Iris Israelite - Israeli it – es (Sache) italiano - Italiener italianum – Italienisch itera - Wiederholung iterativ – iterativ itsui – sein (Neutrum Poss. Sache) ja – schon jáguar - Jaguar jelé - Gelee jodi - Donnerstag jorne – helllichter Tag, bon jorne – guten Tag jornim – tagsüber, bei Tag joya – freuen, me joya pri – ich freue mich über joye - Freude joyim – fröhlich ADV jubilé - Jubiläum judike - Urteil juno – Juni juntim - zusammen jurnal - Zeitschrift, Journal jurnalista - Journalistin jurnalisto – Journalist jus – soeben, gerade justi – richtig, recht, passend ka – ob, etwa kadi – Gericht kafé – Café kafetorie - Café kali - Kalium kam – als (beim Vergleich), wie kamera - Kamera kamping - Camping kanson – Lied kanta - Singen kante – Lied, Gesang; le kanta – das Singen kanter – Sänger kapabl – fähig karakter - Charakter karakteriza (per) – charakterisieren (durch) karea – entbehren, mangeln kareabl - verzichtbar karesiv – entbehrend, Mangel haben an kariere – Karriere karte – Karte kastel – Schloss kauza - verursachen kauza – hervorrufen, hervorbringen kauze – Grund, Ursache kaval(e) – Pferd kavala – Stute kavalo – Hengst kavalyun - Fohlen káviar - Kaviar kayere – Heft kaze – Fall; spesial kaze – Sonderfall, in ti kaze – in diesem Fall kazéo - Käse ke – dass kemi – chemisch kemial – chemisch kemie – Chemie kemikal – chemikalisch kemiker - Chemiker ki – wer (Interrogativpronomen), welche, welcher, welches (Relativpronomen); ki ta? – wer ist da?, de ki – von wem, wessen ki-em – wen, was (Akkusativ) ki-su – wessen kia – welche (Interrogativ- und Relativpronomen f..) kie – welcher (Interrogativ- und Relativpronomen) kilo - Kilo kio – welches (Interrogativ- und Relativpronomen m.) kiosk - Kiosk kisa - küsssen klar - klar klase - Klasse klef – Schlüssel klima - Klima klok – Uhrzeit, tri klok – drei Uhr, tri klok des du – drei Uhr zwanzig kloza – schließen klozat – geschlossen, le porte es klozat – die Tür wird geschlossen ko – was ko- - mit-, ko-, zusammen (Präfix), ko-eksista - koexistieren ko-em – was (Akkusativ); ko-em fara? – was tun? ko-ordina - koordinieren koalition – Koalition, Bündnis koketira – kokettieren kolabora - zusammenarbeiten kolekta – sammeln kolektion - Sammlung kolektiv – kollektiv kólibri - Kolibri kom – als, wie koma - Komma kombination – Kombination komensa – anfangen, beginnen; Nos komensu! – Lass uns anfangen! komense - Anfang, Beginn komensim – anfangs, anfänglich komersa – (kaufmännisch) handeln komersal – Handels-, Kaufmanns-, komersal lingue - Handelssprache komerse – Handel komersisto – Händler, Kaufmann komersisto – Händler, Kaufmann komité – Komitee komodi - bequem komparation – Vergleich komparative - Komparativ kompetenti – kompetent kompila – zusammenstellen kompilation - Zusammenstellung kompleksi – komplex komplement - Ergänzung kompleti – komplett, vollständig komplikat – kompliziert, schwierig komplikation - Komplikation kompoza - komponieren, zusammenstellen, zusammensetzen kompozition – Komposition, Zusammensetzung komprenda - verstehen komprenda (le) – Verständnis, Verstehen komprendabl – verständlich komprende – Verständnis, Verstehen komprendize – Verstehen, Verständigung kompromis – Kompromiss komputor - Computer komun – gemeinsam komunika – kommunizieren komunikation – Kommunikation, Verständigung komunikilo - Kommunikationsmittel kon* - mit konditionalum – Konditional konektion - Verbindung konferens – Konferenz konform a – entsprechend nach konfuzion - Verwirrung kongres(e) - Kongress konjunktion – Konjunktion konjunktive - Konjunktiv konkorda (kun) – übereinstimmen (mit) konkorde – Eintracht konkreti - konkret konkurant – konkurrierend konkurens – Wettbewerb, Konkurrenz konosa – kennen, bekannt sein, konosa un lingue – eine Sprache kennen konosat - bekannt konosens – Kenntnis konoser – Kenner, Wissender konsekve de – infolge konsekvim - folglich konsenta – zustimmen; konsenta al – zustimmen zu konsepta - entwerfen konserva – erhalten, verwahren, konservieren konservativ – konservativ konservative - Konservativer konsidera – betrachten, erwägen konsista (ek) – bestehen (aus) konsonant - Konsonant konsputa – verachten, geringschätzen konsputer – Verächter konstanti – beständig konstation - Feststellung konstitua – bilden, konstituieren konstruktat lingue - konstruierte Sprache konstruktion - Konstruktion kontena - beinhalten, enthalten kontenatum - Inhalt kontenatum – Inhalt kontinua – fortsetzen, weitermachen kontinuation - Fortsetzung konto - Konto kontra - gegen kontra to – dagegen kontrakta - zusammenziehen, kontrahieren kontrarie - Gegenteil kontrarim – im Gegenteil kontribua – beitragen konversation – Unterhaltung, Konversation konvikta – überzeugen konviktat – überzeugt, me fi konviktat – ich werde überzeugt (von jemanden) konvinkat – überzeugt konvoka* – zusammenrufen, einberufen koordinal - koordinierend koram - in Gegenwart, in Angesicht von kordialim - herzlich ADV kordie - Herz korekti – richtig, korrekt korekture - Korrektur, Verbesserung koresponda (kun) – korrespondieren (mit) korespondens – Briefwechsel, Korrespondenz korespondera (al) - entsprechen, korrespondieren (mit) kosekve - Folge koze – Sache, Ding krea – erschaffen kreater – Schöpfer kreatur – Geschöpf, Kreatur kreda – glauben kredo - Glaube kreska – wachsen kreskanti - wachsend kriti – kritisch kritika – kritisieren kritikal - kritisch kritike – Kritik kritiker - Kritiker ku - wo kubik – Kubik- (Raummaß) kultiva – kultivieren, bebauen kultur – Kultur kultural - kulturell kun – mit kupé - Abteil kupon - Kupon kursa – laufen, rennen kursiv – kursiv kursu - Kurs kurtese - Kürze kurti -kurz kustom - Gewohnheit kustomari - gewohnheitsmäßig, gewohnte kuzina – Cousine kuzino – Cousin kvadratik – quadratisch kvai - warum kval – was für ein kvalim – wie kvalitativi - qualitativ kvalité – Qualität, Eigenschaft kvalmod – auf welche Weise kvan – wenn, wann, als kvanti – wie viele (ADJ) kvantim – wie viel kvantum - Menge kvar – vier kvarime – Viertel kvarmon - April kvartir - Quartier kvazi – gleichsam, beinahe, quasi, sozusagen, fast kvestion - Frage kvieti - ruhig kvin – fünf kvinmon - Mai kvintesens – Quintessenz labora – arbeiten laborasi – arbeitsam laborasi – arbeitsam laboratorie - Labor lago - See lama – Lama lampe - Lampe land(e) – Land landnome - Ländername lange – Zunge lange-punte - Zungenspitze las - zulassen, lassen lasti - letzter later - an der Seite von, neben lateral - seitlich latere - Seite latin – lateinisch latinidi – latinid, vom Latein abstammend latinidité - Latinidität latinum – Latein lava – waschen; lava se – sich waschen le - der, die, das lefti - links lege – Gesetz legitimi – legitim, rechtmäßig leksike - Lexik lekta – lesen lektabl - lesbar lektat – gelesen lektindi – lesenswert lent - langsam lerna - lernen lerne – Lernen, in lerne – beim Lernen lertese – Geschick, Gewandtheit les - sie (Pl.) lesi – ihr (Poss. Pl.) let – lass! (Hortativ); Let nos komensa! – Lass uns beginnen! letre – Brief leva – heben. Steigen, aufgehen, le lun se leva – der Mond geht auf levat – gehoben, höhere lia - liegen liberal – liberal, freiheitlich liberi - frei liberité - Freiheit libre – Buch librone – dickes Buch, dicker Wälzer liga – verbinden, binden liga-strek – Bindestrich ligat – gebunden (Buch) lila - lila limita - begrenzen lingual - sprachlich lingue – Sprache linguist(o) – Linguist linguisti – linguistisch linguistikal - linguistisch linguistike - Linguistik, Sprachwissenschaft linguistiker – Sprachwissenschaftler, Linguist liste - Liste lit-borgezi - kleinbürgerlich lit(i) - klein literatur(e) - Literatur litere – Buchstabe liva – verlassen livra - liefern livré – Livree, Dienerkleidung livro - Lieferung lo – es, das, etwas allgemein logik(e) – Logik logikal – logisch loke - Ort longese – Länge longi – lang longtemp – lange Zeit lor - zur Zeit des lote – Los Schicksal lua – mieten, luendi – ist zu bieten, soll gemietet werden luda – spielen ludilo – Spielzeug luksu – Luxus lukte – Kampf, Ringen lume - Licht lumozi – leuchtend lun - Mond lundi - Montag Luxemburg – Luxemburg (Stadt) ma – aber macine – Maschine madam – meine Dame (Anrede) magasin – Magazin, Lager magneti – magnetisch mai - Mai mais - Mais majorité – Mehrheit majuskul - Großschreibung maks posibl - möglichst maks(im) - am meisten (Superlativ), maks gran – am größten maksimum – Maximum mal – schlecht malad(i) – krank maladese - Krankheit malgre – trotz malgre to - trotzdem mama – Mama, Mutti mana – Himmelsbrot, Manna mani – viele, viel manir – Art, Weise manja - essen manka – fehlen mankant - fehlend manko – Fehler, Mangel mantena – aufrechterhalten, unterhalten manu – Hand manuskripte – Handschrift, Manuskript márabu - Marabu mardi - Dienstag mariaja - heiraten mariaje - Heirat marita – Ehefrau mark - Mark markiza – markieren, kennzeichnen Maroko – Marokko marvel - Wunder marvelbel - wunderschön maskulin(i) – männlich; de seksu maskulini – männlichen Geschlechts matemati – mathematisch matematikal - mathematisch matematike – Mathematik matematiker - Mathematiker materie - Materie matin – Morgen matiné – Matinee, Morgenvorstellung matinim – morgens matra - Mutter matralingue – Muttersprache maturi – reif maturum – Reife me – ich me-em – mich, mir medesin – Medizin medesini – medizinisch medi - mittlerer medi maturum – Mittlere Reife mediat - mittelbar medidi - mittags medika – Ärztin medikament - Medikament medikes - Ärzte mediko – Arzt medita - nachdenken mei – mein; le mei – das meinige, le mei`s – die meinigen meliora - verbessern melioration – Verbesserung melodie - Melodie mem – sogar, selbst membre – Mitglied, Glied mental – mental, geistig mente – Geist, Gemüt merkurdi - Mittwoch meséne – Mäzen, Förderer metali - metallisch metatri – metallartig metode – Methode mey – möge (Optativ), il mey vena – er möge/soll kommen mid - mitten, in der Mitte von mil – tausend milarde - Milliarde milion – Million militar-ofisisto - Armeeoffizier milite - Krieg min – weniger; min gran kam il – kleiner als er minim – am wenigsten, minim gran – am wenigsten groß minus – minus, weniger mis – un-, miss-, falsch, unzutreffend (Präfix) miskomprenda - missverstehen misterie – Rätsel, Mysterium misuza – missbrauchen mode – Mode, Modus model – Modell modern(i) – modern modesti - bescheiden modus – Art, Weise, Modus moka - spotten mokantim – spöttisch molesta – belästigen monat (mensu) – Monat, monat-nom - Monatsname monde - Welt monde-guere – Weltkrieg, le duti monde-guere – der Zweite Weltkrieg mondelingual – weltsprachlich mondelingue - Weltsprache mondlinguiste – Anhänger einer Weltsprache moné - Geld monosilabi(k) – einsilbig monoton – monoton monstra - zeigen monta – aufsteigen, hochgehen monte - Berg montra – zeigen moral(i) - moralisch morda - beißen mordasi – bissig morgim – morgen moria – sterben morie – Sterben, Tod als Übergang morizanti vunde – tödliche Wunde mortal - sterblich morte – Tote, morta – die Tote, morto – der Tote mortese – Tod als Zustand morti – tot mortiza – töten motive – Motiv moto – Motto, Leitspruch mótor – Motor mova - bewegen movement – Bewegung moyen - Mittel multi – viele, viel multilingualité – Vielsprachigkeit multim – viel (ADV) multiplikativ – multiplikativ, vervielfachend multisorti – vielfältig mus – müsse muti – stumm mutu – einander mutualim – gegenseitig, einander; Les parla mutu – sie sprechen miteinander muza – Muse muzeo - Museum muzi – musisch, musikalisch muzikal – musikalisch muzikant - Musikant muzike – Musik muziker - Musiker nam – denn, nämlich nanú – nanu! (Verwunderung) naska – geboren werden naskat - geboren nation – Nation national - national nátron - Natron natur - Natur natural – natürlich naturalim – natürlich ADV naturalisme - Naturalismus naturalisti(k) – naturalistisch naturalité - Natürlichkeit naturim - natürlich ADV neble - Nebel Nederland - Niederlande negation – Verneinung neglija – vernachlässigen nek ?c ni – weder ?c noch neks – nächst-, folgend (Präfix), neks-die – nächster Tag, neksmonat – nächster Monat, neksvez – nächste Mal nesesi – notwendig nesesité - Notwendigkeit net – sauber neta - säubern neutral – neutral ni – auch nicht, weder nigri - schwarz nin – neun ninmon - September ninsent – neunhundert nokte - Nacht nokti – nächtlich noktim – nachts ADV nom(e) – Name noma – nennen, bezeichnen nomenklatur – Nomenklatur, Benennung nominative - Nominativ non – nicht, nein non ja – noch nicht non plus – nicht mehr non- nicht-, un- (Präfix), non-util – nutzlos non-direkt(i)- indirekt non-latin – nicht lateinisch non-reglarité – Unregelmäßgkeit nondefinat - unbestimmt nonkoveniant – unzutreffend, unpassend nonmediat - unmittelbar nonperfekti – nicht perfekt, unvollständig nonposibl – unmöglich nonreglari – unregelmässig nonregulari - unregelmäßig nonsense - Unsinn nord - nördlich nos - wir, uns note - Anmerkung notion - Begriff notori – notorisch novi – neu nu ben – na gut nuansa - Nuance nul - Null nul(i) – kein, nul kauze! – keine Ursache! nule - niemand nulilok - nirgendwo nulkaz – auf keinem Fall, keinesfalls nullilok – nirgendwo nulmod – in keiner Weise nultemp – niemals, nie nulum – nichts nulum dankendi – nichts zu danken nulvez – kein Mal numer – Zahl numeral – Zahl-, numerisch; numeral vorte - Zahlwort número – Zahl, Nummer nun - jetzt, nun nur - nur o - oder obedia – gehorchen objekt – Objekt objektion - Einwand obligatori – verpflichtend, obligatorisch observa – beobachten observatorie - Observatorium obstaklo - Hindernis obtena - erhalten, erreichen od ?c o – entweder ?c oder odia –hassen oferta – anbieten, bieten ofise - Amt ofisial – offiziell ofisisto – Offizier oft - oft oftim - oft ADV ok – acht oknom - August oksidental - westlich, abendländisch okul – Auge okul-mediko - Augenarzt okupa se (pri) – sich beschäftigen mit ol – es (Neutrum Person/Tier ohne Geschlechtsangabe) old – alt olde – alter Mensch olim – einst, einmal olsui – sein (Neutrum Poss. Person/Tier ohne Geschlechtsangabe) om- - um- noch einmal machen, aber anders (Präfix), omlabora – umarbeiten, omforma - umformen omisa – weglassen, auslassen omne - jeder omni – alle. jeder omnidi – jeden Tag, alltäglich omnidial – alltäglich omnikaz – auf jedem Fall omnilok - überall omnitemp - immer omnum - alles on – man ópera – Oper opina – meinen opine - Meinung opozit – gegenüber optativ - Optativ optimal - optimal, möglichst gut option – Option, Wahlmöglichkeit or – nun aber ordin - Ordnung ordina - ordnen ordinal – Ordinal-, Ordnungs- ordinari - ordentlich, gewöhnlich; ordinari lingue - Umgangssprache ordra – bestellen, anfordern órel - Ohr organ - Organ organiza – organisieren organization - Organisation organizatori - organisatorisch original – originell, original, ursprünglich orna – schmücken, verzieren ornament – Ausschmückung, Verzierung ornilo – Schmuckstück, Schmuck ortografi – orthographisch, Rechtschreib- ortografie - Rechtschreibung, Orthographie ove - Ei oza - wagen pagin - Seite (Buch) pan – Brot panorama – Panorama papa – Papa, Vati par- - aus-, fertig, komplett, durch- (Präfix) paralel - parellel parapluve - Regenschirm pardona – vergeben, entschuldigen parent – verwandt parente se – Verwandtschaft parente - Verwandter parkursa – durchlaufen parla – sprechen parlament - Parlament parlante - Sprecher parlat lingue – gesprochene Sprache parlekta – durchlesen, auslesen parstudia – fertig studieren parte – Teil parteprenda - teilnehmen parteprender – Teilnehmer partikle - Partikel partim – teilweise partisipe – Partizip pasati - vergangen pasatum – Vergangenheit pase – Frieden pasivi – passivisch pasivum – Passiv pasu - Schritt patria - Vaterland patro – Vater pauze – Pause pavore – Furcht, Angst paya – bezahlen, zahlen, payendi – zu bezahlen payarie – Zahlungsempfänger, Rechnungsadressat pensa - denken pensade - (das) Denken pense - Gedanke pension – Pension, Rente; in pension – in Pension, in Rate pensiona – in Rente gehen, pensioniert werden per - durch, mittels per ke – deshalb per to - womit perda - verlieren perde – Verlust, perde de tempe – Zeitverlust perfekti - perfekt perfektion – Perfektion perfektiona - perfektionieren perfektum – Perfekt (Zeitstufe gram.) perfida - verraten perfide – Verräter perisa – vergehen, umkommen permisa – erlauben, gestatten person - Person personal – personal, Personal-; personal pronom - Personalpronomen pianim – leise (ADV) piano – Klavier, Piano piktur - Bild pionir – Pionier planlingual - plansprachlich planlingue – Plansprache plantaje – Pflanze, Gewächs plante – Pflanze; le planta – das Pflanzen plas – Platz plasa – platzieren plasma - Plasma plen (de) – voll (von) plena - füllen pleza (a) – gefallen plezir – Vergnügen, multi plezir – viel Vergnügen pli – bitte! Pli dona a me! – Bitte gib mir! Ko pli? – Wie bitte? plu - mehr (Komperativ), plu gran kam el – größer als sie plu bon - besser plu o min – mehr oder weniger plumpi – plump, unbeholfen plumps –plumps plur(i) - mehrere plural - Mehrzahl, Plural; pluralsigne – Pluralzeichen, Pluralkennzeichen plurvez - mehrmals plus – plus plusi – mehrere, weitere plusim - weiterhin, außerdem, darüber hinaus, lekta plusim - weiterlesen pluva – regnen, es regnet po - je, zu je poem – Gedicht pok – wenig, un pok – ein wenig pok a pok – nach und nach, Stück für Stück pokim – wenig ADV; maks pokim – am wenigsten polise - Polizei polisist - Polizist polit – höflich politese - Höflichkeit politi – politisch politike – Politik politiker - Politiker politiki – politisch poloni - polnisch pom – Apfel pomiere - Apfelbaum popul – Volk popul-skol - Volksschule populari – populär, beliebt populatce - Pöbel por - für, um zu por ke – weil por ko – wofür por to - dafür porozi, pori – porös porta – tragen porte - Tür porto - Porto portugalanum - portugiesisch portuo - Hafen pos – nach pos ke - nachdem posesatum – Eigentum, Besitz posesiv – besitzanzeigend, possessiv posibl – möglicherweise posibl(i) - möglich posiblité – Möglichkeit posim – nachher posmorgim - übermorgen poste – Post postekarte - Postkarte pot – können; potud - könnte potens – Potenz potensialité – Wahrscheinlichkeit, Möglichkeit povri - arm poza – stellen, setzen pozition - Position prais - Preis prakti(k) – praktisch praktikal - praktisch praktike – Praxis praktiker – Praktiker prate - Wiese pre- -vor-, prä- (Präfix) pre-urbe – Vorstadt predira - vorhersagen predomina – überwiegen, vorherrschen prefase – Einleitung, Vorwort prefera– bevorzugen, vorziehen preferim – vorzugsweise prehistorik - prähistorisch prejudike - Vorurteil prelasti – vorletzter premedidi - vormittags prenda – nehmen prenomat - vorbezeichnet prepara - vorbereiten preponderantim - überwiegend, vorwiegend prepozition - Präposition preseda – vorhergehen, vorangehen presedant - vorhergehend, vorherig presk – fast pret - bereit preter - dran vorbei, an vorbei preyer - vorgestern prezentim – gegenwärtig prezentum - Gegenwart prezident - Präsident pri – über, betreffs pri to - darüber prim - erster primim – zuerst, anfangs primvez – erstmals prinsip – Prinzip prinsipalim - grundsätzlich printa - drucken printatum – Ausdruck, Ausgedrucktes printer - Drucker printerie – Druckerei pripensat – durchdacht, überlegt private - Privatperson privatim - privat ADV prizenta – darstellen, überreichen pro - wegen pro ke - weil pro ko – warum pro to – deshalb, darum proba – versuchen, testen probabl - wahrscheinlich problem – Problem produkta – produzieren, herstellen produkte - Produkt produktivi – produktiv profesion – Beruf profesional – beruflich, professionell profesor - Professor profete - Prophet profetira - prophezeien progres(e) – Fortschritt projekt(e) – Projekt projet – Projekt proklamation – Proklamation, Ausrufung proks(im) – nahe, nahe bei proksi – nahe proksité – Nähe proksitemp – bald, tam proksitemp kam posibl – so schnell wie möglich promena - spazierengehen promisa – versprechen pronom - Pronomen pronunsiat – ausgesprochen pronunsiation – Aussprache propaga - propagieren proportion – Verhältnis propoza (a) – vorschlagen (jemandem) propoze – Vorschlag propozition - Vorschlag propri – eigener proprietatum – Besitz, Eigentum proprim - eigentlich proseda - verfahren prosedur – Verfahren protekta – schützen, beschützen protektante – Beschützer proverbe - Sprichwort proviza (per) – versorgen (mit) provizori – provisorisch, vorläufig pruve - Beweis psikologie - Psycholgie pst – pst! still! publika – veröffentlichen publikat – veröffentlicht publikation – Publikation, Veröffentlichung publikum – Öffentlichkeit, Publikum publisa - veröffentlichen puela - Mädchen pulsa – stoßen, treiben puma - Puma punktu - Punkt punsa – Löcher stampfen punse – Loch punse-karte - Lochkarte punta – spitzen punte – Spitze puntiza – anspitzen, spitz machen pupé – Puppe puré – Püree radikaro - Wurzelwörterbuch radike – Wurzel radio - Radio ragú - Ragout rakonta - erzählen rapide - schnell rapidim - schnell (ADV) rar - selten, rar rational – rational re - betreffend, bezüglich real – real, wirklich realim - wirklich realist – Realist realiza – verwirklichen realization - Verwirklichung realizebl – verwirklichbar, umsetzbar rebeli – rebellisch red(i) – rot redakter - Redakteur redeska - erröten reduktion – Reduktion, Verringerung reform – Reform reforma - reformieren region - Region regira – regieren, herrschen registra (in) – registrieren, eintragen (in) regla - regeln reglari – regelmäßig reglarim – regelmäßig (ADV) reglarité – Regelmäßigkeit regle – Regel regna – regieren, herrschen regnante – Herrscher, Herschender rego – König regreta – bedauern; me regreta – es tut mir leid regretabilim - bedauerlicherweise regulari – regulär, regelmäßig regularité - Regelmäßigkeit rekomenda – empfehlen rekomender - Empfehlender rel(e) – Gleis, Spur relat - in Bezug auf relata (ad) – sich beziehen (auf), relatant a – bezüglich auf relation – Verhältnis, Beziehung, in relation ad – im Verhältnis zu relativ – relativ; relativ-pronom - Relativpronomen relé - Relais relvie - Eisenbahn remarke – bemerken, anmerken remplasa (per) – ersetzen (durch) rendevú – Verabredung, Rendezvous renomé – Renome, Ruf rent – Rente rentiero - Rentner repetition – Wiederholung reporta - berichten reporte - Bericht reprezentar – darstellen, vorstellen, repräsentieren republike – Republik republike – Republik repulsa – zurückweisen, zurückstossen resentim – kürzlich, neulich respekta – respektieren, achten respektindi – achtenswert responda - antworten responsabilité - Verantwortung resta nul altrum – nichts anderes übrigbleiben retro - zurück retro- - zurück-, rück- (Präfix), retromova - zurückbewegen retrosenda – zurückschicken, zurücksenden retrovada – zurückgehen retrovena – zurückkommen revenú – Einnahme, Einkommen revizion - Revision revizor - Revisor revue – Zeitschrift rez - auf einer Höhe mit rezulta - resultieren. Hervorgehen rezultate . Ergebnis, Resultat rezumé – Zusammenfassung, Resüme ri – wieder, von neuem ri e ri – immer wieder ri- - wieder (Präfix) rida – lachen, rida pri – lachen über rideta - lächeln ritme – Rhythmus ritu - Ritus rivena – wiederkommen rivida - wiedersehen romani(k) - romanisch rondi - rund roze – Rose rozé – Rozewein rusi – russisch Rusia - Russland rusum – Russisch sable – Sand sablun – Sandkorn sago - Sago saji - weise saldo – Saldo salto - Salto saluta - grüßen sam – derselbe, gleich sam kam - ebenso wie, gleichsam samideano – Gleichgesinnterm samim - ebenso samimod – auf gleiche Weise samtemp - gleichzeitig sanatorie – Sanatorium, Krankenhaus sanese – Gesundheit, sanese! – Gesundheit! sani - gesund sanité – Gesundheit, a tui sanité! – auf deine Gesundheit!, Prost! Sanskrit – Sanskrit santuarium – Heiligtum sarkasme - Sarkasmus sat – genug, ausreichend satse – Satz saturdi - Samstag sava – kennen, wissen se – sich (reflexiv) segun - laut, gemäß sekretariat - Sekretariat sekretario - Sekretär seksu – Geschlecht seksual – geschlechtlich, sexuell sekundari – sekundär, nebensächlich sekva – folgen sekvant(i) - folgender selekta – auswählen, wählen selektion – Auswahl, Wahl self – (ich) selbst selfinstruktion – Selbstunterricht semane – Woche, semane-die - Wochentag semantik – semantisch sembla – scheinen, erscheinen semer – Same semester - Semester semper – immer senda – schicken, senden sendarie – Empfänger, Adressat senilese – Greisenhaftigkeit, Senilität sense – Sinn sensu – Sinn (Gefühls-) sent – hundert sentense* - Satz sentia - fühlen sentime – Hundertstel sentral - zentral sentrale - Zentrale sep - sieben sepera – trennen seperation – Trennung sepmon - Juli septa - verabschieden septembre – September serioz – ernsthaft, seriös serten – ein gewisser serti - sicher sertim – gewiss, sicher serva – dienen serva – dienen sesion - Sitzung séteri – übrig; e tal seteri?fs – und so weiter séterim - übrigens severi – strikt, streng si – wenn, falls siel – Himmel sielblu - himmelblau siensal - wissenschaftlich siense – Wissenschaft siensiste -Wissenschaftler sign(e) – Zeichen signifika - bedeuten signifikation - Bedeutung siks – sechs siksmon - Juni sila - schweigen silabe – Silbe simbol - Symbol simil (a) – ähnlich (zu) simpli – einfach simplifika - vereinfachen simplifikation – Vereinfachung, Simplifizierung simplité - Einfachheit sin – ohne sin – ohne- Fehlen, Mangel (Präfix), singli – einzeln singul - einzelnes siniora – Frau (Anrede) siniorina - Fräulein sinioro – Herr sinomin - synonym sintaks – Syntax, Satzbau sinteze - Synthese sintezi – synthetisch sintile - Funken sinvalori - wertlos sinvivi - leblos sirk – um,herum sirka – ungefähr, circa sirkulare – Rundschreiben, Rundbrief sis - diesseits sistem – System sistematik - systematisch situation – Situation, Lage sivilizat - zivilisiert sivilization – Zivilisation skale – Leiter, Skala skalun – Sprosse, Stufe einer Leiter skandinavi - skandinavisch skemati - schematisch skol(e) - Schule skop – Ziel skripta – schreiben skriptamacine – Schreibmaschine skriptilo - Stift slavi – slawisch soda - Soda sofa - Sofa sol – einzig, allein soldato - Soldat solim – einzig, allein, nur (ADV) solua – lösen, soluendi – zu lösen soluabl - lösbar solution – Lösung som – einige, etwas, ein somdi – einige Tage lang somgrad – bis zu einem gewissen Grad somtemp – zu einiger Zeit, manchmal somvez - manchmal son – Ton sordid – schmutzig sordide – Schmutzfink, schmutziger Mensch sori – betrübt, traurig, me es sori – es tut mir leid sorim – leider sorsie - Zauber sosial – sozial sosialisme – Sozialismus sosialist – Sozialist sosiete – Gesellschaft (Organisation) spara – sparen spela - buchstabieren spesial – besonders, speziell spesialim – besonders, speziell ADV spesialisto - Spezialist spesie – Art, Spezies, Gattung spesimen – Musterbeispiel, Beispiel, Probestück sponjatri – schwammartig sport - Sport stabil – stabil, fest standa – gehen, befinden, kvalim vu standa? – Wie geht es Ihnen? standard – Standard stande – Zustand stara – stehen starta – starten, losfahren; le tren starta – der Zug fährt los stele – Stern stelozi – sternenübersät stenografira - stenographieren stif- - Stief-, Verwandtschaft durch zweite Heirat (Präfix) stif-matra - Stiefmutter stil – Stil stilistike - Stilistik ston – Stein stopa – anhalten, stoppen, stopu! – Stopp! straks - sofort stranjere – Ausländer, Fremder stranjeri – fremd stranjeri lingue - Fremdsprache stranji – seltsam, komisch strek - Strich struktur - Struktur struktural – Struktur- studia - studieren studie - Studium stul – Stuhl stulone - Sessel su – sein, ihr (Possesivpronomen 3. Pers. Singular) sub – unter sub to - darunter subit - plötzlich subjekt – Subjekt submisa - unterwerfen subordinal - unterordnend substantive – Substantiv sud - südlich sufikse – Suffix sufisens - Genügsamkeit sukses(e) – Erfolg sun – Sonne sun-lum - Sonnenlicht sundi – Sonntag supé - Abendessen super - über, über hinaus super-ente – Überwesen, Himmelswesen supera - übertreffen superflui – überflüssig superioté – Überlegenheit superlative - Superlativ supersigne – Überzeichen suporta – unterstützen, stützen supozat ke – vorausgesetzt dass supra – oben, oberhalb supra skol - Oberschule sur – auf svima - schwimmen svimer – Schwimmer Svisia – Schweiz ta – dort tábak - Tabak table - Tisch tabú – Tabu tai – deshalb, darum taksi - Taxi tal – solch, derartig talim – so talim ke – so dass tam – genauso, so; tam gran kam – so groß wie tam ke – so dass (Konjunktion) támen - dennoch tan – dann, darauf tango - Tango tanti – so viele tantim - soviel tardi – spät tarif - Tarif tatsa - schweigen tcip – billig teatre - Theater tekni - technisch teknikal – technisch teknik(e) – Technik tekniker - Techniker teknologie - Technologie tekste – Text telefon - Telefon telefona – Telefonieren telefonist - Telefonist telegrafie - Telegraphie telegram – Telegramm televizion - Fernsehen tempe – Zeit tempe-punktu – Zeitpunkt tempo – Tempo (Musik) tempopim – dann und wann tempor* - Zeit, liberi tempor* - Freizeit tenda ya – tendieren zu, neigen zu tendens – Tendenz, hava le tendens – die Tendenz haben ténis - Tennis teoreti – theoretisch teoretikal - theoretisch teoretiker - Theoretiker teorie – Theorie tera - Erde teste – Test ti - dieser, diese, dieses ti hir – dieses hier ti ki – derjenige welcher ti ta – jenes dort ti-su – dessen (Demonstrativpronomen Genitiv) ti?fs – diese (Plural) tia – diese tia – diese (fem.) tie – dieser, diese, dieses tifus - Typhus til - bis til nun - bisjetzt tima – fürchten tio – dieser tipe – Druckzeichen, Setzzeichen titulation - Titel, Ehrenbezeichnung to – das tolera – tolerieren, ertragen, hinnehmen tolerans – Toleranz ton – Tonne tóraks - Brustkorb tot(i)- ganz, völlig; un tot – ein Ganzes total – total, völlig totim - vollständig, vollkommen ADV totum – Gesamtheit, in totum - insgesamt tra - durch, quer durch tradukta - übersetzen traduktion - Übersetzung trafike – Verkehr trans - jenseits trase – Spur, Fährte tre – sehr tren - Zug tri – drei tridek - dreißig trilion – Trillion trimon - März trio – Trio, zu drittt tripli - dreifach tristi – traurig tristité – Trauer, Traurigkeit triti - dritter tritim - drittens triumfa – triumphieren tro – zu (sehr), zuviel trofé - Trophäe trompa – täuschen, betrügen trompa se – sich täuschen trova - finden tu – du tu-em – dich, dir tuk – Tuch turisme - Tourismus uf e bas – auf und ab ultra - außer, zu ... hinzu ultrim - außerdem un - ein, einer, eines, le uni – die eine unaje – Einheit, Lektion lern-unaje – Lerneinheit unaltrim - einander UNESCO - UNESCO unese – Einheit unifika - vereinigen unifikation - Vereinigung, Vereinheitlichung uniformi - einheitlich, uniform uniki - einzig union - Union, Vereinigung uniona - einen, vereinen unisilabi – einsilbig unitar – einheitlich universal – allumfassend, universell universe - Universum université - Universität unlaterim – einseitig unmon - Januar UNO - UNO unti - erster unvez – einmal up – hinauf urbane - Städter urbe - Stadt urja – drängen urjantim – dringend USA – USA USSR/UdSSR – UdSSR, Sowjetunion util – nützlich utopist - Utopist uza – nutzen, gebrauchen uze – Gebrauch vada – gehen, fahren vala – gelten valor - Wert valori – wertvoll valorozi – wertvoll vanim - vergeblich variabl – veränderlich, variabel variante – Variante varmi – warm varmisi – heiß varta - warten vas – war, wurde (Passiv Zustand), it vas sendat – es wurde geschickt vasti – weit, breit vastim – weit (ADV) vaze – Vase ve - werden (Hilfszeitwort für Futur), il ve senda – er wird schicken, ve ha – wird haben (Hilfszeitwort Futur II). il ve ha senda – er wird geschickte haben veka – aufwachen, erwachen veki – wach vekiza – aufwecken, wecken vena – kommen venda – verkaufen venera - verehren veneration - Verehrung venerdi - Freitag vent(e) – Wind ventone - Sturm ver(i) – wahr, wirklich verbe – Verb verim – wahrlich, wahrhaftig verke – Werk vers - gegen, auf...zu versimil – wahrscheinlich vertu - Tugend vespre – Abend, cak vespre –jeden Abend veste – Anzug, Kleidungsstück veto - Veto vez – mal, multipliziert mit veze – Mal vi – hier, sieh da via - via, über vida – sehen vidabl – sichtbar vide – Blick, ye prim vide – auf dem ersten Blick videska – erblicken vidindi - sehenswert vidu – siehe vie (a) - Weg (nach) vigor – Lebenskraft, Stärke vikta – siegen vikter – Sieger viktorie – Sieg vila –Landhaus, Villa vilaje - Dorf virgina – Jungfrau viro – Mann virus - Virus vise – statt, anstelle von vista – Sicht vital - vital vivant lingue – lebendige Sprache, lebende Sprache vive – Leben vivi – lebendig vizion – Vision vizita - besuchen vois(e) - Stimme voisat - stimmhaft vokabulare - Wortschatz, Vokabular vokabularo - Vokabular, Wortschatz vokal – Selbstlaut, Vokal vokali - vokalisch vol – wollen; volud – würde gern, möchte gern vole – Wille volt - Volt voluntarim - freiwillig voluntim - gern vort(e) – Wort vortaro - Wortschatz vorte-formation - Wortbildung vorte-ordin – Wortordnung vota - stimmen vote – Stimm, Votum voto – Votum, Abstimmung voyaja - reisen vu – Ihr (Poss.) vu – Sie vud – würde (Konditional), il vud senda – er würde schicken vulgari – vulgär, primitiv, gewöhnlich vunde - Wunde vundese - Verwundung vus – ihr (2.Pers. Pl.) vusi – euer wat - Watt west – westlich west-europane - Westeuropäer ya – ja, doch yar - Jahr ye - bei, um (undefinierte Hilfspräposition) yer - gestern yes – ja yuhé – juch he! yun – jung yunese – Jugend, Jungsein zenit - Zenit zero - Null * Parallelform aus der Autobiographie 2183 Wörter / vorte's SUFFIXE -abl(i) – passive Möglichkeit (Suffix) -ad – Dauer, Wiederholung einer Handlung (Suffix), frapada – andauerndes Schlagen -aje – Art, Gattung, Spezies (Suffix) -al – Adjektive aus Substantiven (Suffix) -an – Mitglied, Einwohner (Suffix) -ans – abstraktes Substantiv (Suffix) -ant – Partizip Aktiv, amant - liebend -ari – bezüglich auf, entsprechend nach (Suffix) -arie – Empfänger, Adressat, einige Berufe (Suffix) -aro – Sammlung, Gruppe von (Suffix) -asi – Neigung, die Tendenz haben zu (Suffix) -at – Partizip Passiv, soluat - gelöst -atc – Pejorativ, abwertend (Suffix) -atri – ähnlich (Suffix) -e – jemand, Suffix zur Bildung von Personen -ede – bestimmte Menge von (Suffix) -em - Akkusativendung -endi – was zu tun ist, Notwendigkeit (Suffix) -ens – abstrakte Substantive (Suffix) wie eksistens -er – Person mit Funktion (Suffix) -erie – Institut, Unternehmen (Suffix) -ese – Zustand (Suffix) -esk – werden, beginnen (Suffix) -i – so seiend (Adjektivendung) -ia – Land, Region, Gebiet, Gut -id – Nachkomme, Abkömmling -iere – Substantiv charakterisiert von, Früchte tragende Pflanzen (Suffix) -ifik – erzeugen, verursachen (Suffix) -ike – wissenschaftlicher Begriff (Suffix) -ilio - vermissen, entbehren- -los (Suffix), fratilio – geschwisterlos, -ilo – Mittel (Suffix) -indi – wert sein, würdig sein (Suffix) -inia – entbehren, mangeln, -los (Suffix), matrinia - mutterlos -ion – Handlung, Zustand, Ergebnis (Suffix) -ira – Suffix zur Bildung von Verben aus Substantiven, die lebende Wesen umfassen (Suffix) -isme –Doktrin, System, Bewegung (Suffix) -ist – Beruf, Anhänger (Suffix) -isti – sehr hoher Grad (Suffix) -ité – Qualität, Eigenschaft (Suffix) -iv – geeignet, fähig, -haft (Suffix) -iz – machen, versorgen durch, veranlassen (Suffix) -ment – Aktion, Ergebnis, Mittel (Suffix) -on – augmentative Steigerung (Suffix) -or – Funktion, Beruf (Suffix) -ori – dienen zu (Suffix) -orie – Ort, Platz (Suffix) -oz – habend, voll sein von (Suffix) -tion – Handlung, Aktion, Resultat nach –e und –i, sonst –sion (Suffix) -um – Sache, Sprache, Neutrum (Suffix) -un – Einzelstück, Bestandteil (Suffix) -ur – Produkt, Ergebnis (Suffix) -yun – junges Lebewesen (Suffix) Abkürzungen im Intal / Abreviation's in Intal Sro – Sinioro Sra. – Siniora Srina. – Siniorina Sre’s – Siniora’s e sinioro’s Md. – Madam Dr. – Dokter Prof. – Profesor PS. – Pos-skriptur nro. – numero p. eks. – por exemple p. – pagin v. - vidu Interjektionen ha – he – ho – hm – nu – ai – au – vei – ct – krak – paf – uf – paf – hu – na -